Providing high quality color recommendations for clients is often a high stakes endeavor that relies heavily on expert personnel who have experience and abilities well suited for meeting customer expectations. Such persons have an ability to anticipate colors that will look good for the type of project at hand that will meet client desires. Because colors have several different parameters that can be adjusted (e.g., hue, saturation, lightness), it can be time consuming to manually adjust parameters to identify a desirable color. Systems and methods as described herein provide mechanisms for automating color identification based on stored user preferences and other mechanisms for streamlining desired color location.